


Relaxation

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [7]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat has stress, Blushing, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Flug helps him to relax, Gay, He massaged him, His body is tense, M/M, Peaceful quietness and nice silence between them, The eldritch demon's skin is cold, There's a hug at the end, Which the human scientist likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat is stressed out and Dr. Flug decides to help him relax a bit.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off 'A Small Solace’ by PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes. I read that and loved it 💜 & I wanted to write something similar to that one-shot, so I wrote this :) ♡

Black Hat was sitting on the couch, being in his office. 

 

There's a pile of more than a few papers, on the small table in front of him. A cup of coffee was also near this paperwork. 

 

Black Hat was frustrated as he focused on it.  

 

His temper was starting to boil from everything he had to do. 

 

The eldritch demon was so deep in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed his scientist walked in and closed the door behind him. 

 

Black Hat was very stressed. 

  
  
Dr. Flug noticed that, after he had got into the room. 

 

The human scientist thought about what he should do. He wanted to take away the demon’s stress. It's not alright for any being to have that. 

 

He takes off his gloves and puts them in the lab coat’s pocket. He also rolled up his sleeves to the elbows.

 

Black Hat didn't know what this human was doing. He was slightly confused. He glared at him, then he looked down again. 

  
  
Flug walked behind the couch, standing there. He leaned down, over Black Hat. 

  
  
"What are you doing-?" The eldritch demon had stared at him now. 

  
  
Flug started rubbing Black Hat's shoulders. He also touched the demon's back. He was massaging him, gently. 

  
  
It felt nice to Black Hat. 

 

"Oh.. Ooh..~ Fuck, that's.." His voice has a satisfied, low tone. 

 

This demon leans into Flug's touch, he arched his back. He lets him do what he wants. His back and neck both popped, a satisfying feeling for his bones. 

 

Flug heard that from the demon’s cold body. 

 

Black Hat stayed there. 

  
  
His body was massaged with Flug's warm hands and those tender fingers. 

  
  
Black Hat was relaxed now. 

  
  
Flug smiled at that. He felt a bit glad that his boss was relaxing. 

 

He was leaning over again. He wrapped his arms around Black Hat's stomach. He hugs him, snuggling on the demon’s back, his head was on Black Hat's shoulder. 

 

Flug cuddled against him. He was staying with the demon, nuzzled there. 

 

Black Hat was letting the human do that, shockingly. He wasn't tense anymore. He had a slight smile, as Flug's eyes were closed. 

 

They both rested in that way, for awhile. 

 

After that, Flug finally pulled away. 

 

He fixed himself, pulling these sleeves down. 

 

“I-I should leave now. I have to get t-that device finished by tomorrow.” Flug said to him. 

 

Black Hat cleared his throat. “Yes, that'll probably be for the best.” 

 

Flug was about to leave, when the demonic eldritch's dark voice made him stay where he was. 

 

“ ** _Wait_** , _Flug_..” 

 

“Y-yes, sir..?” 

 

“T-Thanks for that, we should do it again, sometime.” Black Hat replied 

 

Flug glanced at him, staring at this demon. He saw that there's a darkened blush on him.  

 

He smiled again. “Sure, _Jefe_..” 

 

Flug leaves after that. He still had a grin, under his paperbag. 

 

After his scientist was gone, the eldritch demon takes a breath. He's slightly flustered, although still relaxed, his body not tensed. 

 

Black Hat blushed a bit, deeply again now. 

 

'That damn human..’ he thought, to himself. 

 


End file.
